FELIZ CUMPLE SASUKE!
by Harumi-Chan
Summary: es el cumple de Sasuke y le toca ontar un secreto... lo que realmente paso en el pais de las olas XD espero que les guste,,, one shot SASUNARU n.n


Kyaaa!!! Acá les dejo,, un one shoot sasunaru n.n por el cumpleaños de Sasuke-creído-ni-el-viento-me-despeina-uchiha XDD jeje espero que les guste

ATENCION: si te cae bien SAKURA-BASURA ni te molestes en leerlo porque yo la odio XDD y es un fic YAOI así que si sos homo fóbico tirate de un puente n.n sayoo!

Aclaraciones:

"_bla bla bla bla "pensamientos_ (si no se especifican lo lamento jeje n.nU, pero generalmente son de Sasuke)

Los personajes son obra y gracia del amo y señor Masashi Kishimoto-sensei no míos TTOTT

Ahí vaaa:

**Sasunaru**

**Lo que pasó realmente XDD **

Sasuke se levanto, como todas las mañanas, se dirigió hacia el baño, tomo su acostumbrada ducha y se miro al espejo.

"_sehhh… soy tan lindoo…soy tan guay…"_

Se puso un pantalón y camino hasta la cocina. Sabia que esa fecha tenia que ser "supuestamente" especial para el, era su cumpleaños, pero había dejado de festejarlo hace ya mucho tiempo, cuando Itachi mato a toda su familia. Se preparo el desayuno y se fue a mirar tele en el living. Pero sus pensamientos se perdieron en la persona que mas quería, en Naruto. Se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por el rubio hace varios años, pero no quería decírselo.

"_sehhh… lo voy a invitar a mi casa, con la excusa de mi cumpleaños…así puedo pasar un tiempo a solas con el…kukuku…"_

**OOOooOOOooOOOooOOOooOOOooOOO**

Ya era la tarde, debían ser como las cuatro, Sasuke caminaba de un lado a otro mirando desesperadamente el teléfono. ¿Tanto le costaba llamar a su dobe?¿tanto le costaba invitarlo a su casa? Evidentemente si, porque había estado así por horas. Agarro el teléfono e iba a marcar el numero cuando el timbre sonó. Por una parte se sintió aliviado de tener una excusa para no llamar a naruto, pero también empleo todo su amplio vocabulario de insultos en la persona que estaba al otro lado de la puerta por interrumpirlo cuando iba a hacer algo importante. Ni siquiera se molesto en ponerse remera y fue a atender. Cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró con los ojos azules de su amigo se sintió culpable por haberlo insultado en su mente.

-Na-naruto…-

-FELIIIIIIZZZ!!! CUMPLEAÑOOOOSSSS!!! SAAAASUKEEEEE!!!!- grito Naruto y se abalanzo sobre Sasuke abrazándolo con fuerza.

-dobe…suéltame… o///o-

-Si lo siento jeje n.nU- El rubio sonrió zorruna mente, lo que hizo que Sasuke se sonrojara aun más. Naruto debió ver la expresión de Sasuke porque enseguida trato de darle una explicación- veras… pensé que no era justo que pasaras tu cumpleaños solo y decidí venir a verte :) si quieres me voy…-

-no esta bien…pasa- dijo y dejo pasar al kitsune.

"_sehhh… jeje ahora ya estas adentro SOLO conmigo…kukuku"_

-ven espérame en el sillón que voy a cambiarme, ahora vuelvo…-

-esta bien…n.n-

Sasuke se fue por el pasillo y volvio después de unos minutos con una camisa negra. Se sentó al lado de Naruto, quien le sonrió otra vez, por lo cual tuvo que desviar la mirada para evitar hacer visible su sonrojo.

-oe teme…-

-mh-

- etto…te traje algo… pero no se si te va a gustar, es que como nunca me hablas mas que para insultarme ¬¬ no se muyy bien tus gustos u.u"- Naruto saco un pequeña cajita y se la dio a Sasuke- No la abras ahora, ábrela después…-

-porque??-

-porque a la autora no se le ocurrió que regalarte ¬¬U-

-ah U- (N/A: quee?? Es ciertoo ¬¬ tengo poca imaginación TTOTT)

-naruto…- Sasuke parecía incomodo

-que ttebayo?-

-mmm…yo… quieres…quieres un vaso de agua??-(N/A: XDDD Sasuke me salio idiotaa!!)

"_seehhh… Sasuke eres un cobarde"_

-eh?..Si claro n.n-

-ya vuelvo..- Sasuke se levanto y fue hasta la cocina, entonces escucho el sonido del timbre y la decepción cayo encima de el.

"_sehhh… ya tenían que venir a molestarme cuando estoy a SOLAS con MI dobe TTOTT"_

-narutooo abre la puertaa…- grito el pelinegro desde la cocina. Después de servir el vaso con agua se dirigió al comedor de nuevo, para deprimirse más de lo que ya estaba porque vio que sentada en el sillón, al lado de Naruto, estaba esa cosa rosa que no parecía humana si no que para él era el eslabón perdido de la evolución.

-SASUUUKKEEE-KUUUNNN!!!!- grito la basura y se pego al pobre de Sasuke como una lapa y lo empezó a besar por todas partes (N/A: yo a Sasuke lo odio pero me da lastima el pobre..mira que hay que tener huevos para mancarse a alguien así…yo ya la hubiera matado kukuku). Se había venido hiper producida: tenia unas pestañas postizas que le quedaban al estilo cristina kischner ( no pregunten, si son de Argentina lo van a entender XD), los labios pintados de rojo intenso, mucho rubor, delineador, sombra, etc., Tenia puesto un vestido rosa muyyyy apretado que marcaba su desproporcionado cuerpo y unos zapatos de taco aguja que la hacían caminar encorvada.

-SUELTAMEEE!!!- a Sasuke le agarraron ganas de vomitar, tener a esa cosa pegada a el besándolo PUAAJJJ! QUE ASCOO!. La basura se alejo exageradamente cuando vio que Sasuke activaba su Sharingan.

-Sasuke-kun porque me rechazas… yo se que me amas.. No importa que este Naruto viéndonos!!! n3n-

-O.OU- naruto miraba la escena con cara de "pobre Sakura-chan que ilusa"

-buenoo Sasuke-kun juguemos a algo!!! Tengo el mejor juego de todos los tiempos!!! Cada uno tiene que contar su secreto más intimoo jijijiji-

Inner de Sakura-basura:"_jijiji shannaroo!! Así Sasuke va a tener que revelar que yo le gusto non"_

**-**SIII!!! Sakura-chan que buena idea!! Vamos Sasuke hagámoslo sii!!!???-

-huy… que divertidoo…¬¬ no-

-PORRR FAVORRR!!!- Naru-chan puso la cara mas kawaii jamás antes vista en la historia y Sasuke estuvo a punto de morir desangrado de no ser porque la basura se interpuso en su visión con una cara que "intentaba ser kawaii" pero que en realidad la hacia mas mounstro de lo que ya era.

-esta bien… esta bien…-

Se sentaron en el sillón, obviamente Sasuke en el medio y Sakura pegada como lapa a el.

-bien empezare yo n.n- La cosa rosa se acomodo y se dispuso a hablar- no se lo digan a nadie..Pero… me gusta Sasuke-kun jijijiji-

Sasuke y Naruto se miraron con cara de "a esta le falla y mucho" y contestaron:

-ya lo sabemos…-

-Pamplinas! Aver… uso corpiños hiper armados y con push-up para hacer que tengo mucho pero en realidad soy una tabla ///-

-ya lo sabemos…-

-emm… me tiño con el papel crepe color rosa chicle que venden en la las librerías para no gastar tanto en tinturas de verdad además de que no hay de ese color-

-ya lo sabemos…-

- uso lentes de contacto verdes porque mis ojos de verdad son color caca de cloaca-

-ya lo sabemos…-

-Ò.Ó maldición!... una vez Sasuke-kun me mando una carta para encontrarnos y besarnos y me bese con Ino pensando que era él y después descubrí que ella pensó lo mismo… (Creo que Sasuke-kun lo hizo a propósito)-

-ya lo sabemos…-

En la mente de Sasuke: _"sehhh… me acuerdo de esa broma jojojoo fue genial…" _(N/A: que conste que no me va el Yuri ¬¬)

-Rayos tendré que usar mi arma maestra,,, ejem… una vez pensé en salir con Naruto solo para darle celos a Sasuke-kun y después romperle el corazón a Naruto y que llore por mi muejejejeje…-

-O-O-

------- Silencio…--------

-nooo Sakura-chan!!! Porque!! TTOTT-

-QUE TU QUEE!!!????- Sasuke empezó a estrangular a la basura por haber pensado en lastimar así a SU rubio hermoso, no se lo perdonaría nunca, mas razones para odiarla…

-ahggg… Sasuk…e-kun..nn me estas… toc..ando.. jijiji-

-ahh!!! He tocao a la bestia!!! Me quemooo!!!!- Sasuke dejo de estrangularla para mirarse las manos con asco, luego saco su libretita de la rana rene y anoto el nombre de Sakura en ella..como por milésima vez…

"_sehhh… mas razones para odiarla y matarla de una forma muy dolorosa…kukuku…"_

Una vez todo se hubo calmado se sentaron de nuevo, Naruto traumado, Sasuke lanzándole mirada asesinas a la cosa rosada y esta ultima feliz de que Sasuke la haya tocado.

-bien quien sigue??-

-Yo seguire…- Sasuke encontro el secreto perfecto para hacer sufrir a la pelirosada- bien… es lo que realmente paso en el pais de las olas…-

-cuando peleamos con Haku?-

-si… ahí va…-

**-.-.-.-.-FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-**

**(todos los pensamientos de aca son de Sasuke, vease que el los cuenta como dialogo asi que naru-chan y la basura los escuchan jeje)**

se ve el momento en que Haku va a atacar a Naruto.

"_nooo!! Maldición.. no puedo dejar que lastimen a mi naru-chan!"_

-Narutoo!!!-

Sasuke se interpuso entre las agujas y el rubio y tiro a Haku al infinito y mas alla.

Cuando Naruto abrio los ojos vio a Sasuke totalmente perforado.

"_sehhh… ahora se va preocupar por mi y me va dar muchos besitos jejejeje…"_

-porque lo hiciste Sasuke!!?-

-no lo se… mi cuerpo se movio solo…-

"_lo hice porque te amoo!!"_

( aca viene la parte en que cambian comentarios emotivos que no me acuerdo XD)

Sasuke cierra los ojos y se "muere"

"_kukuku… estoy sintiendo como Mi kitsune se esta empezando a enojar jeje… si le importoo!!"_

se duerme…

minutos despues…

Sasuke se desperto (sin que nadie se de cuenta) y escucho a dos personas hablando. Y luego sintio como alguien empezaba a llorar encima suyo.

"_sera…Naruto?? Pero no tiene vos de mujer ¬¬ maldición! Es Sakura! T.T no salio como lo planie… mejor sera decirle que deje de tocarme o me va a contaminar… pero lo hare discretamente o todos se daran cuenta de que me hize el muerto"_

-Sakura… no me dejas respirar…-

-Kyaa Sasuke-kunn!! Estas vivo!-

"_suéltame ò.ó"_

-si…-

"_quiero a Naru-chan TOT"_

**-.-.-.-.-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-**

A sakura le habia dado un tic en el ojo.

-NOOO!!! SASUKEE-KUNNN ES MENTIRAAA!!! MENTIRAAA!!! TU ME AMAASSS!!!!-

-no no lo hago…-

-NOOO!!! NARUTOO!! MORIRASSS!!!!! MI VENGANZA SERAA TERRIBLEE!! TERRIBLEE!!!-

-emmm etto… me toca a mi ttebayo…-

-----otro silencio XD-----

la basura: "_esta es la parte en que Naruto rechaza a Sasuke y el viene corrioendo amis brazos muajajaja mejor no lo mato ahora jeje…"_

-etto… aquella vez… cuando nos besamos sin querer Sasuke…a mi me gusto mucho… y desde siempre quise repetirlo…-

-ahgg! Dooobe! Lo hubieras dicho antes!- dijo Sasuke mientras tomaba a Naruto y lo besaba.

La pelirosa no podia creer lo que veia, Naruto y Sasuke besasndose apasionadamente en frente de sus ojos…

Los dos chicos siguieron correspondiendose mientras la Basura moria a causa de un show nervioso…

**FIN**

KYAAA!! XDD! Lo termine fiuu!!! Jeje perdonen el flashback me quedo muy croto,,, no me acordaba como era lo de la pelea con Haku TTOTT me dio paja buscarlo en youtube -.-

Jeje bueno espero que le haya gustado non y dejen muchos reviewss!! XDD

Ettooo…

**FELIZZ CUMPLEE SASUKEEE!!!!! QUE TE REGALEN MUCHOS NARU-CHAN!!!!!!!**

**Sayoo!!! n.n**


End file.
